15 February 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-02-15 ; Comments *Peel mentions reading an NME review of the Sub Pop 200 box set, which mentions that the greatest band in the long run from that set would be Nirvana, which JP agrees with and says that their track Big Cheese was stupendous. Sessions *Bob #2, recorded 5th February 1989. Tracklisting *K-9 Posse: This Beat Is Military (album - K-9 Posse) Arista @''' *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Carcass (12" - The Peel Sessions (The Second Session)) Strange Fruit *Bob: Who You Are (session) #''' *John Chibadura & The Tembo Brothers: unknown (snippet on #') *Big Tube Squeezer: Moodpiece (7" - Moodpiece / Sweet Jane) Candy From A Stranger *Bad Dream Fancy Dress: Kick In The Teeth (album - Choirboys Gas) Él ‎ *Longsy D: Let's Get Mental (album - For The World) Big One *Happy Flowers: Mom, I Gave The Cat Some Acid (album - My Skin Covers My Body) Homestead *Ice-T: The Hunted Child (12" - High Rollers) Sire '@ *Doom: War On Our Doorstep (v/a album - Hiatus (The Peaceville Sampler.)) Peaceville *Bob: Scarecrow (session) #''' :''(JP: 'I do like their stuff very much indeed I must say, that's BOB in session and Scarecrow')'' #''' *Tad Hunter: Mental Hospital (12") Dance Vibes *Suicide: Devastation (album - A Way Of Life) Chapter 22 CHAP CD 35 &''' *Nights And Days: Split (v/a album - Sub Pop 200) Sub Pop SP25 '''& *Too $hort: I Ain't Tripping (album - Life Is...Too $hort) Jive / Dangerous @''' *Extra Hot Sauce: Taco Of Death (album - Taco Of Death) Peaceville *Michael Mantler: The Sinking Spell (album - The Hapless Child (And Other Inscrutable Stories)) WATT Works *Bob: It Was Kevin (session) '''# *James: Johnny Yen (album - One Man Clapping) One Man *Palestinian Student Karmel Group: Al Intifada Was Jabal Al Thawra (v/a album - Palestine - Music Of The Intifada) VENTURE *Unseen Terror: Oblivion Descends / Divisions (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFPS 069 &''' *Misanthropes: I'm Gonna Waste My Time (7") Get Hip '''& :(Saturday Sequence trailer by Roger Scott) *New Jersey Queens: Party And Don't Worry About It (Extended Version) (12") Baseline *Sonic Youth: Touch Me I'm Sick (split 7" with Mudhoney - Touch Me I'm Sick / Halloween) Sub Pop SP26 &''' *Ivor Cutler: Life In A Scotch Sitting Room Volume 2 Episode 13 (12" - The Peel Sessions) SFPS 068 '''& *Bob: So Far So Good (session) #''' ''(back announced only on File 1, last of session) ''&''' *Big Black: Precious Thing (album - Songs About Fucking) Blast First &''' *Libido Boyz: Powertrip (EP - Malicious Hooliganism) Libido Boyz Libido - 1 '''& *Thriller U: Mr. Telephone Man (7") Manzie *Wilderness Children: Plastic Bag From Tescos (7") Doss *Vanilla Sound Corps: VSB One (12" - Back Where We Belong) Dun For Money DFM 005 @ & *Tracks marked &''' from '''File 1 *Tracks marked #''' from '''File 2 *Tracks marked @''' from '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 1989-02-15 Peel Show R004.mp3 *2) RF Sessions 6 *3) 1989-02-xx Peel Show LE029 *4) 020A-B3958XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *1) 36:30 *2) 1:33:03 (to 11:29) *3) 1:36:30 (54:47-1:14:35) (to 1:04:04 unique) *4) 1:58:00 ;Other *1) File created from R004 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 *2) From RF Sessions 6 *3) Created from LE029 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1989 Lee Tape 29 *4) Recordings at the British Library ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Mooo * 3) Mooo * 4) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3958/1) Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Rich 200 Category:Lee Tapes Category:British Library